Night terrors Night tremors
by Merlins hairy left testicle
Summary: In the aftermath of a nightmare John finds comfort and love from an unexpected but not unwelcome source.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine if they were there would be more man bits! lol :D hope you like it xxx reviews are always nice too :D

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH

The explosion lit up the night sky, A ball of flame 20 feet high, guns clattering screams ripping through the darkness and the pain, the pain was like nothing he had ever felt. Floating at the edge of conciousness for what seemed like hours was agonising. "Somebody please save me" he whispered sadly.

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH

John Watson jolted awake, the dream still on the edge of his conciousness. He shivered uncontrollably reliving that day vividly.

After a few minutes he glanced at the clock by his bed 3.37am oh lovely. Knowing he had no chance of sleeping any more that night he grabbed his clothes he had taken off the night before and headed down to the kitchen "might as well have a cuppa at least its normal." he muttered before coming to a standstill shocked at the sight before him.

His flatmate object of his most secret desires and best friend was standing in front of him wearing nothing but black silk boxers with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. "I.. ummm... I heard you cry out... umm... i thought this would help, are... are you all right?" Sherlock stammered handing John the cup with a tentative smile. John knowing it was rare for sherlock to remember the usual niceties took the tea smiling back at his friend "Thank you, just a dream i'll be ok."

They sat in companiable silence on the sofa drinking their tea. John sneaking glances at his friends profile noting with mild concern the tiny lines that had formed on his friends forehead.

Eventually John could not hold back a yawn, Immediately Sherlock jumped up and pulled John towards the stairs. "Sleep... you need sleep...sleeps good..." dragging a reluctant blogger into the bedroom and laid him down on the sheets he grinned down at his friend "No more dreams, gonna stay here and protect my lov... i mean friend.. yes friend coz thats what you are right?"

Suddenly looking at his friend John realised he could see how insecure and doubting their friendship he was but underneath that was something he never expected to see in Sherlocks face, Love.  
He realised the meaning of his flatmates words and grinned, this was going to be fantastic.

"Say that again Sherlock and this time don't change what you were about to say" the ex army doctor looked into his best friends eyes and smiled reassurringly.

"I.i love you John." saying the words the detective found he couldn't stop, "I have always loved you, you mean everything to me please don't hate me, please still be my friend I.i would not survive if you left me." he ended the sentence with such a desolate look on his face that John couldn't help but lean over and kiss his secret love.

Sherlock kissed back tentatively at first and firmer as he feels Johns hands reach around and caress his lower back and pulling the younger man onto him.

Groaning into the kiss John could not help bucking his hips up forcing their throbbing cocks together making them both shudder and growl.

Frantically clawing at Sherlocks back the doctor bit at his lovers top lip making the younger man moan his name.

Slowly he pushed down he black boxers and looked at his love "Oh but you are beautiful" Grabbing the gorgeous cock before him and giving it a few swipes he continued to murmer "Perfect in fact, better than i've been imagining."

"You thought of this? of us?" Sherlock was shocked, he honestly thought noone could love him, least of all John.

Removing Johns clothes was trickier than it should have been as Sherlock was determined not to let him go but eventually he was as naked as his young love who wasted no time in marking his neck and scratching the beautiful back presented to him.

John kissed down Sherlocks chest to a nipple and nibbled gently at first then harder as the detective moaned and arched his back in ecstacy. Blowing on the nub he then licked his way to the other and repeated his actions until Sherlock was begging for more.

"John, please John stop torturing me. I need you now. Pleassse" The groan was enough to drive The ex soldier to grab the lube and a condom and bite his way down to the cock he desired so much.

Suckling on the head he opened the lube and started preparing his lovers opening carefully. Sherlock was in paradise! Bucking up into Johns mouth forcing his cock in further then forcing his body onto the finger massaging his passage "More John more please love" Unable to resist John grabbed more lube and inserted another finger searching for that spot which would drive his lover insane.

"JOHNNN YESS" Sherlock cried out "Now John now please" He begged.

Slipping on the condom and lubing himself he placed himself at Sherlocks entrance and slowly pushed his way in groaning "So tight so good." The detective wrapped his sinful legs round his lovers back.

Pausing to let Sherlock adjust and to avoid spilling too early John kissed his lovers neck.

"Move please love." and that was all John needed to hear as he pulled out and pushed back in forcefully making them both groan and setting a near brutal pace.

John was in heaven, he had never imagined he could feel this good. It was as if he and Sherlock were made for eachother.

Changing the angle slightly John found Sherlocks prostate causing the younger man to cry out. "Jawn baby yesss more."

Making sure he hit that spot every thrust he grabbed Sherlocks cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts.

"John close so close baby. Gonna come cant stop I... JOHNNN" Sherlock exploded in ecstacy, white ribbons of cum landing on their stomaches and causing his tight passage to contract.

Feeling Sherlocks orgasm was so intense it ripped Johns own powerful one out of him and with a shout of Sherlock!" he came once, twice and a third pulse shaking his body and blowing his mind.

He collapsed and rolled off his love so as not to hurt him pulling out in the process.

"That was.."

"Wonderful? was i ok?" Sherlock seemed so unsure. "I know im not a good lover but..."

John growled and interuppted him "Who the hell told you that? no never mind just remember that they were wrong THAT was the BEST sex ever! And i hope i get a repeat performance as soon as i've regained my strengh."

"Hell yes!" Sherlock growled and then giggled, Thank you John.

"What for love?"

That! you made me feel again and that is one thing i thought i'd never have again."

Pulling John into his arms he watched until his new lover fell into a peaceful slumber happily free of nightmares.

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH

Not exactly what i expected when i started this but then theres no point in expecting anything when it comes to these two lol

Not sure whether or not to do a second part or not lol

Please review 3 reviews are the 7% i crave lol 


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine waaaaaaah belongs to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's estate. if it was mine there would be far more man bits! lol

Warning pure smutty smut smut coming up.

SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH SH

John was dreaming of a beautiful beach. The sun shining, birds singing, golden sands and huge waves kind. It was beautiful.

Dipping his toes in the water he wriggled the digits savouring the fel of the sand between them. Suddenly Without warning something nipped them. gentle nibbles over each toe.

The dream quickly faded but the nips and nibbles continued as he slowly woke.

To find his new lover sucking a toe into his mouth.

"Oh oh Sherlock" he moaned. the tingles reaching his groin.

Sherlock started kissing up his legs slowly savouring the skin thorougly behind the Doctors knees and nipping at his thighs eventually reaching his cock.

"Good morning my love. did you sleep well?" The Detective asked before taking Johns cock into his mouth to the hilt.

"Fuck... Sherlock.. i sle.. slept very well thanks to.. thanks to you." John felt his orgasm come closer and groaned loudly.

Sherlock sensing the impending orgasm let the older mans cock slide out of his mouth and reached up for a kiss.

"Mmm beautiful." he sighed "My turn i think."

Grabbing the lube from where it had fallen the night before he started to prepare his lover gently.

"No more Sherlock Please... please i'm ready. Take me now baby."

Needing no more encouragement Sherlock pressed the tip of his cock to his lovers entrance and pushed in groaning.

"Yessss oh yes John baby so tight. So good."

Slowly at first he thrust in up to the hilt then pulling out he set a steady pace finding the prostate while nibbling at Johns shoulders.

"So good John."

John thrust back impaling himself on the luscious cock repeatedly.

"Oh Sher.. Sherlock yes! I'm close baby, so close."

Grabbing his partners cock and stroking in time to his thrusts Sherlock groaned. "Come for me baby, let me see you undone."

John screamed out his orgasm as wave after wave of pure ecstacy rolled over him and what felt like gallons of cum erupted from his body, white clouding his vision.

Sherlock kept thrusting through his little loves pleasure before finding his own with a shout.

"John!"

The Detective carefully pulled out of his new boyfriend.

"Boyfriend... is that what we are now? a couple?" he asked in wonder grinning at John happily.

"Yes Sherlock my love we are boyfriends! isn't that fantastic!"

The two lovers kissed.


End file.
